


[Podfic] Living Well Is the Best Way of Living

by sisi_rambles



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Lina Lamont's biggest humiliation is also her biggest break.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Living Well Is the Best Way of Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Well Is the Best Way of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695545) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Length:** 00:07:29

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Singin'%20in%20the%20Rain/Living%20Well%20Is%20the%20Best%20Way%20of%20Living.mp3) (5.2 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Singin'%20in%20the%20Rain/Living%20Well%20Is%20the%20Best%20Way%20of%20Living.m4b) (3.4 MB)

  



End file.
